


Donuts Stuffed In My Bra

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drag Queens, F/M, M/M, Mardi Gras, Multi, Ridiculousness, WinterShieldShock - Freeform, cross dressing, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Steve feels a bit ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntostone/gifts).



> For the fic title prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> llygaidwideshut asked:  
> You taking in prompts too?? I got one for you:) "Donuts stuffed in my bra" would prefer MCU characters- specially someone who wold never do something like that

 

**‘Donuts Stuffed In My Bra’**

 

~☆~

 

“No one's ever going to believe I'm a woman, Darcy,” Steve said as he stared at the red and blue sequined cocktail dress lying on the bed.

“Dude, they're not supposed to,” she replied as she put the finishing touches on his makeup. “Just put the damn dress on while I see how Bucky's doing.”

By the time she returned he was dressed, and feeling more uncomfortable and foolish than he'd ever felt before - and that included his USO days!

“I'm really not sure about this,” he said, waving his hands up and down his body for emphasis. “I must look ridiculous.”

She stared at him for a moment, her brow dipping in the middle as she chewed on her lip.

“That's cos you're not quite done yet. Here.” She pulled a pair of ridiculous looking shoes from behind a chair and handed them over. “Put these on. I'll go find the bits I got to stuff in your bra.”

She returned almost immediately.

“Tada!” she said triumphantly. “Madonna cones and donuts!”

“Madonna cones? Donuts?” Steve said in confusion.

“Not real donuts, you idiot. These are fabric donuts and they'll help keep the cones in place. I hope. Now hold still.”

He held as still as he could while she fiddled with his bra and the attachments, trying to ignore her cool hands brushing over his chest.

“There we go. All done!” she said, and stepped out of the way just as Bucky entered the room, dressed to the nines in a floor length, shiny black and silver gown that was split from ankle to waist, with a matching beehive styled wig and shoes that looked like sequined bricks. He let out a low whistle as he came to stand next to Steve.

“We make one hell of a pair of drag queens, pal,” he said with satisfaction.

“Why are we doing this again?” he asked as Bucky and Darcy helped Steve get his wig on.

“Because if you can't do this as yourself, you'll do it as the drag version of yourself,” Darcy reminded him. “No one is going to expect that Drag Queen America is actually Captain America - likewise with the Winter Soldier or the Falcon or the Black Widow or-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get the drift.” Steve took a deep breath and turned to kiss first Bucky and then Darcy. “Shall we do this?”

“Hell yes,” Darcy grinned. “Mardi Gras, here we come!”

~☆~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I know nothing about how drag queens stuff their bras and I'm pretty sure Madonna style boob cones are sewn into the dress. I don't care though!
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is  
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
